


Explore

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: I wrote this about what it's like following the writing of my friend.





	Explore

Deeper down the rabbit hole  
Deeper deeper down below  
Down and down and down you crawl  
Seeking anything at all  
Knowing not where it may go  
Knowing not what lurks below

Be wary you don’t slip and fall  
Or ne’re shall you return at all  
For at your feet the shadows dwell  
The deepest, secret, darkest well  
And everything that enters them  
Can never come back out again.


End file.
